Las vueltas de la vida
by pao herondale
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre la vida de James, Sirius,Lily y sus amigos... es un universo alterno en el que no existe la magia... asi que nuestros protagonistas se enfrentaran a los problemas tipicos de los adolescentes
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: INTRODUCCION

Lily Evans: Pelirroja, con unos ojos verdes impresionantes,es una chica positiva, inteligente y honesta. Ella sabe valorar lo que tiene y lucha por obtener lo que desea; incluso en el amor, sabe jugar limpio. Es la amiga ideal. Tras haber sufrido una desilusión amorosa, Lily vuelve a encontrar el amor en James, el último hombre en quien pensaría confiar. Lo que ella ignora es que el amor puede tener muchos rostros… incluso el del odio. Deberá elegir entre el verdadero amor y la amistad

Vale de la Mora: Simpática y atrevida. Vale es una joven que lo tiene todo, menos el amor, la comprensión y la compañía de su padre. Como consecuencia de su inmadurez, cometerá muchos errores. Es una experta en meter en líos a sus amigas, a quienes considera como sus hermanas. Ellas le han dado el cariño y la atención que le han negado en su propia casa. Aunque es la más avanzada en el arte del "ligue", sólo ha conocido la desilusión. Su necesidad de amar la llevará a descubrir que este sentimiento es único y perdurable sólo cuando es verdadero.

Adry Pacheco: Decidida, responsable y leal. Una joven que a pesar de sus carencias afectivas lucha por mantener a su familia unida y sacarla adelante. Ni en el amor ni en la vida se deja abatir por la adversidad. Su gran pasión es la música. Es capaz de dar la vida por sus amigas si alguien osa ponerles un dedo encima. Es ruda y explosiva; nunca ha tenido novio ni le interesa tenerlo.

Jime Duarte: Vive en un mundo color de rosa. Es insegura y sentimental, pero confía en que el amor todo lo vence. Es una muchacha tímida, tierna e inocente. Vivir sometida por un padre conservador y dominante le causará un gran dolor, pero el amor le dará la fuerza que necesita para enfrentarse a todo.

James Potter: Noble, sencillo, irresponsable y el galán de la preparatoria. Es un chavo que está decidido a alcanzar sus metas y a ayudar a su familia. Está acostumbrado a luchar y a defender el amor, que es muy importante para él.

Sirius Black: Es un chavo alivianado, desinteresado y amable. En un eterno bohemio y la música es su vida. Su idea de libertad le ha provocado muchas desilusiones en el amor y necesita encontrar a una mujer que entienda su pasión por el arte. Le encanta andar con los amigos y le tiene ley a su amistad con Vale, a quien ve como su hermana.

Remus Lupin: Hermanastro de Adry, muy guapo y agradable. De mirada profunda y tierna, estudioso, inteligente y honesto, de muy buen corazón. Su forma de ser es tranquila, pero es firme en sus ideas y decisiones. Apasionado del patinaje sobre tabla

Alan de la Mora: Hermano mayor de Valentina. De aspecto intelectual y mirada nerviosa. Viste con propiedad. Introvertido, romántico, amable. Suele ser el blanco de las bromas de sus compañeros. Bastante estudioso y responsable para la escuela.

Todos estos chicos compartirán un año escolar en la preparatoria de su ciudad, y aunque siempre se habían ignorado, las circunstancias de la vida harán que los ocho pertenezcan al mismo grupo de amigos.

Las situaciones intensas que viven estos jóvenes conseguirán reforzar en ellos el entusiasmo y la determinación de defender su derecho a vivir su propia vida. Sin embargo, pronto descubrirán que, para lograr sus metas, no basta desearlo; tendrán que aprender a luchar y entregar el corazón para obtener lo que quieren.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2.- Primer día de clases

-No papa- gritaba una joven de 18 años recién cumplidos- yo no pienso ser la niñera de tu hijito consentido.

Tras decir esto Valentina salió corriendo de su casa, mientras luchaba porque las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir no lo hicieran, ella después de todo era Valentina del Moral, y por mucho que sufriera nunca mostraba su debilidad.

Después de pasear alrededor de media hora por los alrededores de la ciudad, decidió ir a casa de su mejor amiga, Lily Evans, ambas tenían las mismas medidas, así que podría pasar la noche hay e ir con ella al siguiente día a su primer día de clases del nuevo año escolar.

Al llegar a la casa en vez de tocar la puerta comenzó a aventar piedras a la ventana de su amigas, Lily asomo la cabeza y al verla sonrió -Imaginaba que serias tu o Adry, ya que Jime es lo bastante considerada como para tocar mi puerta- Vale solo sonrió y se acerco para que su amiga le tiraba por las ventanas las llaves y así poder entrar a la casa.

Vale se apresuro a entrar y subir corriendo al cuarto de su mejor amiga, y como pudo notar había hecho bien en ir a casa de Lily, ya que además de tranquilizarse con su amiga le haría compañía ya que sus padre era el embajador estadounidense en Londres por lo que siempre estaba viajando y su esposa lo acompañaba, y la hermana mayor de Lily, llamada Petunia estudiaba interna en un prestigioso colegio en Escocia (el mismo colegio donde su hermano había estado interno) por lo que Lily casi siempre estaba sola en su casa.

Al entrar al cuarto de su amiga corrió a abrazarla y por una vez se permitió derrumbarse y llorar en sus brazos, a Lily esta actitud se le hizo muy extraña ya que conocía a Vale desde que tenían 4 años y la única vez que se había derrumbado había sido hacia tres años que su madre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, ni siquiera cuando su padre que padecía de problemas cardiacos se enfermaba Vale lloraba, por lo que no hizo más que abrazarla y esperar a que su amiga se desahogara.

Cuando Vale termino de llorar simplemente se enderezo y como si nada hubiera pasado le comenzó a decir -Sabes que hago aquí a estas horas Lily- su pelirroja amiga solo negó con la cabeza- discutí con mi padre de nuevo y todo porque Alan regreso a mi casa- ahora sí que Lily estaba sorprendida jamás pensó que el hermano mayor de su amiga hubiera vuelto- Y al niño no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que entrar al mismo instituto que nosotros, y mi papa me ha pedido o más bien quiere obligarme a que yo cargue con Alan por toda la ciudad y lo lleve con todos mis amigos y como yo me negué discutimos y me salí de mi casa-

Lily comprendía perfectamente a su amiga y entendía porque le afectaba de ese modo que Alan regresara, y es que Francisco del Moral era un gran empresario dueño de una automotriz que había pasado toda la infancia de Vale viajando y manejando sus negocios, por lo que Alan (quien es un año mayor que su amiga) y Vale casi nunca lo veían y siempre estaban con su mama.

Alan y Vale eran polos opuestos en todos los sentidos, tanto física como mentalmente, y es que mientras Vale era rubia Alan era moreno, pero sus diferencias eran principalmente en su forma de ser y es que Alan siempre había sido tímido y muy dependiente de su familia, en cambio Vale era una chica libre e impulsiva, pero a pesar de esto hasta la muerte de su madre ambos hermanos habían sido muy unidos, pero cuando su madre falleció la buena relación termino y es que a la semana siguiente del velorio de su madre Alan le había pedido a su padre que lo mandara interno a un colegio a Escocia, y Vale no le perdonaba que se hubiera ido y la hubiera dejado sola, porque sentía que no solo había perdido a su madre sino también a su hermano y confidente.

-Tranquila Vale, entiende a tu padre debe estar feliz porque su hijo regresa y es por eso que quiere que tu lo ayudes a que se adapte de nuevo a este lugar-

-Ese es el problema Ly- decía muy molesta Vale- mi padre está feliz porque su hijo regresa y hasta suspendió sus viajes por dos semanas solo por estar con él, por estar con el hijo que se largo cuando mas lo necesitábamos, cada que mi padre se enfermaba él ni siquiera lo venía a ver, desde que mama murió la única que se preocupa por mi papa soy yo y por mi ni siquiera puede faltar a trabajar el día de mi cumpleaños- ahora Lily entendía que lo que le pasaba a si amiga es que estaba celosa, porque a pesar de que en el fondo ella también extrañaba a su hermano, sabía que el que el regresara haría que su padre le pusiera aun menos atención de la que ya le ponía.

-Mira Vale tengo una idea que tal si tomo el teléfono y llamamos a Jime y a Adry estoy segura de que querrán venir a pasar la noche aquí y así tenemos nuestra primera pijamada del año escolar- a Vale la idea le encanto así que se apresuro a tomar su celular- tu llámale a Adry mientras yo le llamo a Jime.

Ambas amigas tomaron los teléfonos y se dispusieron a marcarles a sus amigas, sabían que con Adry no habría ninguno problema en que pudiera acompañarlas, lo difícil seria que le dieran el permiso a Jime, ya que su padre era muy estricto con ella y no le gustaba mucho que ellas se juntaran con su hija ya que decía que eran demasiado liberales.

-Adry dice que si podemos pasar por ella a su casa que su papa ya la dejo salir, pero que Remus anda en casa de tu amiguito Sirius y no la puede acompañar para acá- al decir esto Lily rodo los ojos y que ella no soportaba a Sirius Black a pesar de que este era el mejor amigo de Vale, de hecho para ser sincera con ella misma Lily no soportaba a ninguno de los chicos de su curso, pero sobre todo odiaba a James Potter y a Sirius Black, y Remus por ser amigo de estos no era de su agrado tampoco, aunque lo soportaba un poco porque era el hermanastro de su amiga Adry.

-Pues yo vine en el coche así que podemos ir por ella- dijo Vale riéndose de la cara que su amiga había puesto al mencionar a Sirius- el problema es que a Jime su papa no la dejo venir para variar- Ly vio a su amiga sonreír así que supo que a esta se le había ocurrido una idea- pero siempre podemos aplicar el plan "B"- al ver la mirada interrogante de Ly continuo- ya sabes que el papa de Jime sueña con que su hija se case con alguien de un apellido influyente, así que le podemos pedir a Sirius que vaya a casa de Jime y que le pida permiso de llevarla al cine y le puede decir que luego vendrá a una cena aquí en tu casa porque tu papa el embajador de Estados Unidos invito a varias personas a cenar aquí y que quiere que Jime lo acompañe y pues que se puede quedar a dormir aquí para así ir todos juntos a la escuela mañana- Lily sonrió y se alegro de que se le hubiera ocurrido esa idea a su amiga y es que aparte de que así su amiga podría ir con ellas a dormir ya había logrado su meta que era distraer a Vale.

-Tu idea me encanta pero no podemos usar a alguien más que no sea Black-

-No querida, tú sabes que aquí al único que el padre de Jimena no le niega nada es a Sirius además que él es el único que a estas horas puede ir hasta casa de Jimena y hacernos este favor-

Lily acepto resignada y al Vale al ver que su amiga aceptaba tomo el teléfono y se dispuso a llamar a Sirius.

Al colgar volteo y vio a su amiga -Sirius acepto dice que va en estos momentos por Jimena y que nos vemos en el parque cercano a la casa de ella, así que vamos nosotros por Adry y de ahí vamos al parque donde nos vamos a ver con Jime, Remus y Sirius- al ver que Ly iba protestar- de ahí solo nosotras tres nos vendremos para acá y ellos irán a casa de James así que no tendrás que soportarlos mucho tiempo-

Lily y Vale salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al coche de la ultima, era un convertible verde último modelo, subieron y pusieron la música a toda volumen porque los esperaba un viaje algo largo y es que mientras las casas de ellas dos, así como las de Sirius y James estaban ubicadas en el centro de la ciudad debido a la excelente posición económica de sus familias, Jimena vivía en un fraccionamiento que se encontraba en los alrededores del centro, ay que su padre trabajaba en un conocido buffet de abogados, pero Adry y Remus vivían en las orillas de la ciudad ya que el padre de Adry no tenía un buen trabajo y no podía darle lujos ni a su hija ni a su hijastro.

Después de media hora de camino llegaron a casa de Adry, donde una señora muy bonita abrió la puerta -Hola chicas buscan a Adriana- las chicas asintieron- pásenle está terminando de guardar su uniforme en la mochila que se va llevar a tu casa- añadió señalando a Lily-

Las chicas se sentaron en la sala de la familia, donde a pesar de las carencias económicas que sufrían se podía ver que era un verdadero hogar, no como en sus casas en las que siempre estaban solas, escucharon un ruido y voltearon a ver a Adry que venía bajando y arrastrando una bolsa donde llevaba sus cosas mientras en la otra mano tenía su guitarra (que era su más preciado tesoro y había pertenecido a su madre, la cual había muerto dando luz a Adry).

-Vámonos chicas estoy lista y aun hay que pasar a recoger al parque a Jime- Adry era una chica muy bonita y que tenía su propio estilo, había pintado mechas de color morado en todo su cabello negro, al ver que sus amigas la miraban preguntándose cómo era que ella sabía donde verían a Jimena- Remus le hablo a Mónica hace rato y le aviso que iría con Sirius a casa de Jimena y de ahí irían con Potter, así que me imagine que el ogro Duarte- como llamaban al padre de Jimena- no la había dejado salir de su casa de nuevo y había tenido que recurrir a Sirius para que pudiera ir con nosotras- las chicas solo asintieron y le ayudaron con sus cosas, Adry se despidió de su madrastra y de su padre y subió al coche con sus amigas.

Por el camino las chicas le contaron del regreso de Alan y esto molesto mucho a Adry, ya que a pesar de que ella no había conocido al chico ( Adry había conocida a las chicas hacia solo dos años cuando su padre se había casado con la madre de Remus y entonces Adry había entrado a la misma escuela que el chico y así se había conocido con sus amigas), al igual que sus amigas sabia todo lo que había sufrido Vale con la muerte de su mama y con el abandono de su hermano.

Después de un rato llegaron al parque donde ya recargados en un Volvo negro último modelo estaban Remus, Sirius y su amiga Jimena, cuando ella las vio corrió a abrazar a sus amigas y es que durante el verano ella casi no las había visto porque su padre no la dejaba mucho salir de su casa.

Después de los saludos las chicas se despidieron y le agradecieron a Sirius que las hubiera ayudado, se dieron la vuelta pero antes de subir al coche de Valentina, vieron como un carro se dirigía hacia los chicos a toda velocidad y no parecía que fuera a frenar, el carro choco por la parte de atrás con el Volvo de Sirius y las chicas gritaron mucho del susto.

Sirius se acerco al carro del que no podía reconocer el modelo por la oscuridad pero se veía que era muy nuevo, se acerco muy molesto a la puerta del conductor la abrió y bajo al chico que venía manejando tomándolo del cuello de su suéter, comenzó a gritarle por no fijarse al conducir y por lo que le había hecho a su carro, cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo un grito lo detuvo

-Sirius espera no lo vayas a golpear- Sirius volteo a ver a su mejor amiga para ver porque le gritaba y cuando Vale noto que había capturado la atención de su amigo simplemente añadió- es Alan mi hermano.

Sirius lo soltó y no podía creer lo que veía frente a el tenia al hermano de su amiga, al chico que había sido objeto de sus burlas de niño, y se veía que no había cambiado nada ya que seguía teniendo la misma facha de "nerd" y de intelectual que de niño.

Lo observo y aunque ya no lo quería golpear por lo del carro, sabía que el padre del chico en cuanto se enterara le podía hasta dar uno nuevo a Sirius, pero ahora tenía más ganas de golpearlo y es que lo odiaba por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a Vale al haberse ido lejos, además siempre le había tenido envidia ya que él quería a Vale como su hermana, y sabia que por mucho que ella lo quisiera a él, ella tenía a su propio hermano y ese era Alan.

-Vámonos chicas- dijo Vale a sus amigas- Sirius ustedes también deberían irse ya Potter los debe estar esperando y por el coche no te preocupes mañana le pido a mi padre un cheque para llevarlo al taller- Sirius solo asintió y le dio un rápido abrazo- y tu- añadió viendo a su hermano- vete a la casa y deberías decirle a papa que te ponga un instructor de manejo porque no siempre voy estar yo ahí para salvarte- después de esto todos los chicos se fueron dejando solo a Alan

Alan al ver que se había quedado solo se sentó en una piedra y comenzó a llorar, le dolía la actitud de su hermana pero sabía que él era el culpable de que Vale se portara así, tras la muerte de su madre no podía soportar el dolor, el no era tan fuerte como su hermana, así que había decidido alejarse de todo lo que le recorrerá a su madre, incluida su hermana, muy tarde se había dado cuenta de su error y ahora había regresado con la intención de recuperar a su hermanita menor pero Valentina se la estaba poniendo muy difícil y él no sabía si valía la pena quedarse y luchar por su hermana o irse de nuevo a Escocia.

_Espero que les este gustando por favor dejen sus comentarios para poderme inspirar mas_


End file.
